Yo si que lo pensaba 3
by BlueIrisMika
Summary: Bueno , yo se que nadie siquiera lo pensaba! pero , espero que les guste!


Alemania paseaba solo en su propiedad.

Hungria se encontraba triste buscando a Prusia , que habia formado parte de Alemania.

Hungria apresiono a Alemania contra la pared , aunque el fuera mas alto , ella iba desabotonando su traje, y el mantenia sus manos en la pared firmes como roca . Hungria fue acercando su boca a el cuello de el rubio, respirando gentilmente , y lamiendo delicadamente cada parte de su cuello , y su oreja .LAs manos de Alemania empezaron a temblar y su mandibula empezo a endurecerse , Hungria pretendia seguir jugando y se quito su delantal , se quit sus botas , y fue acariciando el pecho , sobre la remera generando inquietud en la mirada del rubio.

Alemania no pudo contenerse mas , se sac su remera , la alzo a a hungria que no salia de su sorpresa. La tiro contra el piso y empezo a besarla salvajemente, agarrando la cara de la chica de ojos verdes , con una de sus manos , la otra mano fue recorriendo lentamente su cuello , hasta bajar a su pecho y empezar a acariciarlos suavemente, sacando sus labios , para escuchar la agitada respiraci n de la morocha. Finalmente Hungria salio de su sorpresa y empezo a poner una de sus manos en el pecho de el rubio y la otra mano buscaba desabrochar el pantal n del rubio, Alemania se arrodilla y empieza a sacarle el vestido a Hungria , apreciandotodo su esplendor en ropa interior blanca de encaje , que suerte que tenia Prussia al tenerla , el ya podia sentir sus partes volviendose duras.  
>Hungria se dio cuenta de esto , rio espontaneamente y se posiciona como un gato , y baja los pantalones de Alemania , dejando unos boxers negro visibles , y una dureza inminente y grande, empez a rozarla con la yema de sus dedos ,generando en el rubio una sensac n de placer inminente, Mientras la peli-marron estaba ocupada saciando su curiosidad, Alemania tomo el atrevimiento de recorrer su espalda y desabrocharle el corpi o , y sacarselo completamente , agarrando sus pecho y jugando con sus pezones.<br>Hungria decidio que era hora de empezar, y bajo los boxers de el Alem n , y agarro su gran parte en sus manos , empez a darle peque os besos que estremecieron al Rubio y lo hacian suspirar , suavemente agarro la cabeza de la oji-verde , y empezo a profundizar la embestida , empezando a mover sus caderas . Ella sostenia la pierna de el Aleman con una mano , y con la otra , decidia darse placer a si misma , y descubrio que estaba preparada, entonces aparto sus labios de la Dureza de Alemania. El bajo la cabeza , con una mirada confusa , preguntandose porque habria parado , aquello que le daba tanto placer, entonces , una onda de lujuria se apodero de el , se lanzo sobre Hungria y la beso ferozmente , con una mano decidio pellizcar sos pezones , y con la otra mano , se aseguro que estuviera lo suficiente mojada.  
>Corrio su bombacha a un costado de su jugosa femeneidad , y se posiciono en medio de ella , y coloco su miembro , en los labios de la dama , y la penetr suavemente , generando un gemido en la morocha , y que el Aleman tirara su cabeza para atras cerrando los ojos, agarrando la cadera de Hungria y empezando a embestirla , lentamente. Hungria se metia un dedo en la boca y la otra mano recorria el pecho del rubio.<br>Las embestidas cada vez mas rapidas del Aleman , generaban suspiros pezados por su parte , y gemidos excitantes de la Hungara , gemidos que prendian fuego a el Rubio , y causaban que le embiestiera con mas violencia , causando que la chica de ojos verdes , ara ara su pecho, y gritara de placer , EL decidio , acercarce a ella para poder besarla , y acorto la distancia que podia quedar en ambos cuerpos dejando que los cuerpos se rozaran , Hungria parecia disfrutar que sus pechos se tocaran con los pectorales de el Aleman.  
>El decidio abrazarla por la cintura , y besarla en el cuello dejando marcas de mariposa por todo su cuello , ella fue mas feroz y decidio morder su hombro , el como acto reflejo empezo a ir mucho mas rapido , el sabia que se iba a venir.<br>Ella gritaba de satisfacion , ya no lo podria aguantar ambos vinieron al mismo tiempo , y el cuerpo de el rubio segui el moviemiento mucho mas lento , pero lo segui por inercia. La Hungara habia quedado completamente inmovil , con la respiracion agitada y los ojos cerrados.  
>EL se acosto a su lado, la abraz y ambos se quedaron dormidos entre los brazos de la pasiòn.<p> 


End file.
